


Oy, theres a war going on!

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: I sawthis postand this fic came fully formed in my mind.





	Oy, theres a war going on!

The guns of the Galran Sentries fired down at them so heavy, Allura, Lance, Keith, and Hunk all had to keep their shields raised, forgoing shooting back, to keep Pidge safe. “Pidge,” Keith said, watching them get closer through the transparency, “Anytime now!” 

“I’m working as fast as I can!” She said, typing into the security panel, breaking down firewall after firewall.

Finally, the blaster door shut, the echo of the guns hitting the metal door muffled. They all simultaneously sighed in relief. “Okay,” Hunk said heading towards the tunnel entrance, “Their should be about 50 more sentries down this way, and I don’t know about you, but that’s too many for me.”

“There’s an alternate route up through the vents,” Pidge said, accessing the map she’d downloaded, “But the exit jump is still in the room just beyond this one.”

“So they’ll just swarm us there,” Lance said, seeing the problem. He turned to Keith, “Responsible Leader?” he said, jokingly prompting.

Keith took a deep breath. “Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. Hunk, you and I are going to go down the tunnel and face the sentries dead on.”

His team groaned around him. “Here we go again,” Pidge said.

“I just said it was too many!” Hunk protested.

“Let me finish!” Keith said through gritted teeth. “We face them dead on as a DISTRACTION. Try and get their attention, draw them in, but from their our only goal is survival. Lance, Pidge, and Allura, you go through the vents. Allura and Pidge will rapel down from the vent and get through to the next set of rooms and retrieve the captured alien senator. Lance, you’ll cover them from above. Once you get them, come back down the hall and we’ll take on the sentries from two sides.”

The team blinked at him. “That…” Allura said, “Is actually a pretty good plan.” 

Keith shrugged humbly. “We’re a unit, right? So we’re all in this together.” He smiled meekly, knowing EXACTLY what movie he was referencing, though he wouldn’t admit it for his life. Allura, Pidge, and Hunk smiled, proud of their leader. Lance just stared at him, amazed. Keith knew he got the reference.

Emboldened by their awe, Keith decided he could try one last thing. “When I say ‘Vol’ you say ‘Tron.’ Vol!”

“Tron!” Allura, Pidge, and Hunk cheered. Lance’s eyes widened even further, practically going dark.

“Vol!”

“Tr—“ The rest of the cheer was interrupted as Lance threw himself at Keith, their helmets banging together as he slotted their lips alongside each other. 

Now it was everyone else’s turn to stare shocked, no one more than Keith. As he realized his kiss was not being reciprocated, Lance started to pull away, but Keith pulled him back, cupping his hands behind Lance’s head (or helmet), not willing to give up his chance.

The new kiss was less sudden and breathless, but rather warm and happy, full of relief as all the tension that had ever come between them broke all at once. 

Of course, for the other 3 members of the team, the tension grew exponentially with each passing second. “Um,” Hunk said finally, “maybe now’s not the best time?” 

Keith and Lance ignored him, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. The other three exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do. “Oy!” Allura yelled, “there’s a war going on!”

Finally, they split up, their heads still pressed together and their eyes slow to close. “Kick their ass,” Lance said in a low voice before ripping apart from him and diving into the vent.

Keith wobbled where he stood, watching Lance leave. Allura and Pidge rolled their eyes following behind him. His eyes were still glazed over, like he wasn’t fully present. “Uhh…Keith?” Hunk asked. 

Keith blinked rapid fire, coming back to himself. He activated his bayard, turning to the tunnel. Hunk could practically see the adrenaline running through his blood. “Lets go fight some robots!” He said, racing off down the tunnel sword first. Hunk shook his head in disbelief jogging after him.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! My tumblr is [dork-empress](dork-empress.tumblr.com)


End file.
